Adorably Hardcore
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Slash] Shannon Moore is developing is new 2BMe gimmick very well. It's certainly caught the eye of John Cena recently, and he likes what he sees more than he's personally comfortable with. Does he have the courage to confront the Prince of Punk?


**Adorably Hardcore**

**By Archangel**

_A/N: Any of you who have heard of the Machine will understand how this fic came about. And if you happen to be the creator of said Machine, get the damn thing back online!! It's been broken for years!!_

_Character One: John Cena_

_Character Two: Shannon Moore_

_Rating: R_

_Fic Type: pwp_

_Content to Include: A new look sends someone on the prowl._

Well, look who it is. Shannon Moore. Damn he's short. Well built for his size, though. I've always wondered about that kid. I remember back when it was always him and Matt. Hm, Version 1 dropped that kid flat. Poor Shannon was lost for a while there. He couldn't get any good matches going, practically got dropped from the storylines, and is still stuck on Velocity. Things have been changing in him, though. I can see the evidence as I watch him gathering up his things, about to head for the showers. His arm and shoulder is covered in wild tattoos. They're awesome, but look strange on him. Same with those black streaks in his hair. Like everyone else, I used to think of him as some cute little kid even if he is only two years younger than me. He's changing. He's growing some funky facial hair even.

What really gets me is watching his matches. Every time he goes out there he gets more and more violent. He's getting bolder, stronger, and more assertive. And darker and darker by the day. He's getting damn near hardcore. Some of the stunts he pulls on people just blow my mind.

And why is John Cena sitting in the locker room staring at Shannon Moore? Simple. He gets me off. Yeah, yeah, I know. Believe me I don't get it either. I've been wondering about it for a long while. He's the only one, though. Only guy anyway. A fine woman walks by me and I'm running for a private place to toss one off. I am quite the horny dog and the bitches love me. Too bad Shannon doesn't. I'd love to get a piece of his ass. Freaks me out to think it, but it's true. I figure it must be just some weird obsession. Once I get a piece of him it'll go away most likely.

Of course, I just freaking realized he and I are the only ones in the locker room. What are the odds? And he's wrapping a towel around himself (yep, I watched him strip) as he walks towards the showers. The opportunity is here, throwing itself in my face, but I'm not so sure I should jump at it. After all, what if he's not interested? And I don't mean in men. I _know_ he's interested in that. I was one of the guys who got the pleasure, if you could call it that, of walking in on him and Matt once while they were going at it after a match. Needless to say it was a Mattitude victory and damn were they celebrating. Matt, being a good friend of mine, was not a good sight to see. Shannon, though… I could've stared at that all night. Matt had him pressed up against the lockers, holding him off the floor with those strong legs wrapped around his waist. I would've killed to be Matt at that moment.

I could do that to him right now if I wanted. That thought alone is enough motivation. So I strip down, wrap a towel around my hips, and head for the showers myself. I stop just on the opposite side of the curtain to the stall Shannon is in, considering for a moment, thinking about how exactly I should proceed. That's when I hear it. Panting. Hard, heavy breathing and the even fainter sound of movement. Fast movement. If I didn't know better… I move over slightly to peek through the gap between the wall and the shower curtain. Sure enough, I'm dead right. Shannon's jerking off. As much as I'd love to stand here and watch him, a plan has just formed in my head. I shove the curtain back, scaring the shit out of the poor kid, watching him jump and quickly turn his back to me.

"What the fuck are you doing! Get out of my shower!"

"Calm down, kid. I'm not gonna fuck with you or anything." I pause just long enough to put a little dramatic flair on my next words. "That is, unless you let me."

That got his attention. I watch him look over his shoulder at me, those dark green eyes wide and innocent. Damn, he's so fucking cute. How can you be cute and scary all at once? Adorably hardcore? Is there such a thing? I can only smile at him, a weird evil smile that tells him I meant what I said, and I see a smile come to his lips as well. But it quickly twists into a smirk.

"Like I would let you. Get the fuck out of my shower."

He turns his back to me again, pretending like he doesn't have a raging hard-on, trying not to shake from the ache I know he's feeling because I interrupted him. I only take my towel off and step into the stall, pulling the curtain closed behind me. I don't think he realizes I'm behind him still until I grab his arm and whirl him around to face me. I lean down till my nose is touching his.

"I could always just be like Matt and fuck you without permission."

"Matt didn't need permission. I was more than willing to give it up to him. He earned the privilege in all the years that he knew me."

"And then he left his little sex toy here on Smackdown all alone," I pout at him.

"I'm not a toy. If anything, you'll be _my _toy, Cena."

His voice has an edge in it that tells me he means it. Somehow, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea. So I push him on.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You like thinking you're hardcore. With your tatts and your black stripes and your heavy metal entrance music. But you still look like a chubby faced little brat that's in need of some discipline."

Looks like I pushed a few too many buttons. I don't even see his fist coming at my face, or realize I've been punched until after he shoves me into the wall. He presses up against my back, his erection still there and now rubbing roughly against my hip. I moan at the forceful treatment. I think that catches him off guard. It sure did me! I mean, me? John Cena? Enjoying being punched and shoved into a wall by a guy half my size? I really am weird.

"Sounds like you're the one that wants the discipline, John."

He wrenches my arm back behind him, pulling it up between my shoulder blades as he presses me more to the wall. How in the hell can this feel so good? And why the fuck am I pushing my ass back against him? Maybe I was a woman in a previous life and it's all starting to come out here. I dunno. I don't care. Right now his cock is all I can think about. Lucky me, he's rubbing up against my ass, that shaft of heat nestling itself between my cheeks in a way that feels completely comfortable. As if I've done this before. I think I need some intense psychoanalysis.

"So are you gonna stand there all day, Shannon, or are you gonna fuck me?"

"I'll fuck you when I'm damn good and ready. So unless you're gonna start begging for it like a sex slave, shut up."

I only smirk a bit. That Southern accent is so endearing. It makes even the most threatening words sound sweet. But hearing him say that he _does_ intend to fuck me gets me a bit worried. I've heard what it can be like, sorta.

"Shannon, listen for a second. I've never been fucked up the ass before."

"Really? Could've fooled me with the slutty act."

I growl. "Not slutty, just lusty. Oh, I can't believe I just said that." I really did sound like a fag on that one.

"Care to explain yourself?"

"Hey, ever since I got to see Matt fucking your brains out, I've wanted a piece, okay? It's not something I've ever done before and it's completely out of character, but I suddenly have a craving for a dick in my ass. Hell, I've never done anything with a guy until right now."

"Wow… Either I'm really sexy or you're really… I don't even know what." He let go of me then and made me turn around. "Never been with a guy?"

"Never even been kissed. I'm a straight man! Or at least I was till I saw you."

He smirks. "I tend to do that to people somehow. A blessing and a curse."

"It's cuz you got the feminine charms. Soft blond hair, big green eyes, smooth skin, an ass that could make the Pope get wood." I get to watch him blush over that one. "How can you be so cute and yet so intimidating at the same time?"

"Simple. Obsessive compulsive disorder combined with a lifetime of emotional stress and a lot of abusive people. It makes me act childish until I get pissed off, which is when I tend to go psycho."

I arch a brow at him. "Tell me you're in therapy."

"Ever since I was thirteen," he gives an empty grin with his sarcastic comment.

"Would it make you feel better to beat the crap out of John Cena and then fuck his brains out?" I offer.

"Perhaps. Though, I'd rather beat the crap out of him and force him to fuck me instead."

"How the hell does that work?"

"Same way it always did on Matty. I piss you off to the point where you just want to rape me, then I just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Oh man. This kid really is a loon. Something in his life really fucked him up. Too bad really. On the other hand, though, he's using it to his advantage. And before I really realize what I'm doing, I'm wrapping my arms around him and lifting him off his feet. The same exact position I'd seen him in with my best friend. He doesn't question me at all, only wrapping his legs around my waist, his arms around my shoulders. I position myself just right (I hope) and push myself into him, shuddering at the new sensations. This is completely different from being with a woman. He's so much tighter and hotter. I have to really fight to keep from overreacting to it, but he seems to know exactly what I'm feeling. He only laughs quietly and leans his head back against the wall. He waits for me patiently.

"Holy fuck. Now I think I get it."

"Get what?"

"Why Matt said he'd rather fuck you than Amy any day."

"He said that? Ooo, I need to call him." He smirks a bit, but then refocuses his attention on me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I think."

"Well, can you pretend to be okay and screw me already?"

"I think I can manage that."

I tighten my hold on him as I pull back and really thrust into him for the first time. He gives a soft gasp and presses his heels into my back to urge me on. I know already I'm gonna have a helluva time not being overwhelmed by this, but I do as he seems to be pleading, striking up a rhythm with the rocking of my hips, reveling in the tight heat of his body. I have him clinging to me and moaning out his pleasure in no time. Or is it him doing it to me? Because, damn, I don't think I've ever made this much noise so soon during sex. A flash of practical sense goes through my head for a second and tells me we should shut up in case some of the others come into the locker room, but it's obliterated by Shannon tensing in my hold, his muscles clamping down on my cock inside of him.

"Oh fuck, Shannon…"

I know he's grinning like a smug little fool even though I'm pressing my face into the curve of his neck. His wet hair sticks to my cheek. His nails are digging into my shoulders. All I can see, taste, hear, smell, and feel is Shannon. I'm trapped. Enveloped. And it feels so fucking good. I have a notion that I was wrong about not wanting it anymore after getting a taste of it. I'm going to be addicted to him. He's like the most powerful drug, taking over all of my senses, sending pure bliss coursing through me.

"Faster, John… Dear God fuck me harder…"

Who could possibly say no to this angel? This twisted angel with the black striped halo and the tattooed wings. I'm forced to pull back from him slightly as he shoves his arm in between us. I get to watch as he strokes his hand over his own hardness, the rapture marking his face. I'll never forget that look. I caused him to look like that. I'm causing him to gasp, shudder, and shake like this. I drive myself into him even harder, hearing him yell, feeling his body tremor and take hold of me.

"John… John, I'm gonna… Oh God, make me come! Please!"

I don't think he realized it was too late already. For only one more move of my hips brings a scream tearing from his throat. And as I watch him spill over his own hand, hearing that scream turn into my name, ecstasy finally takes hold of me as well. I thrust myself upon him faster than I even know is possible, crying out, filling him, and being left shaking and barely able to stand. Thank God for the shower wall. For that matter, thank God for Shannon. I let him down after my trembling eases a little. I'm about to step back from him when his arms go around my waist. He nuzzles my chest briefly, then looks up at me with half-lidded sated eyes. It's as if he's magnetic. I'm pulled down without him even moving and I kiss him tenderly, letting him slide his tongue into my mouth. Even the touch of his lips thrills me.

"Not bad for a first timer, John," he whispered.

I roll my eyes slightly. "First time with a guy, not first time period ya know."

"Yeah, I know." He cocks his head. "So why me?"

"Already told you. Lust. After I saw you and Matt it was just something I wanted." I pull him back into my embrace. "And I know that I want more."

"Oh cool, I have another Moore-On!"

Well, if that isn't a way to kill a mood. I laugh, nodding because I'm forced to agree with him.

"Yeah, yeah. I want Moore."

We stand there under the water, holding each other, enjoying the feel of each other's hold for who knows how long. Somehow I get the feeling there's something between us now besides just the results of Shannon's orgasm. There's a feeling in the air, something that's making the back of my neck tingle. I wonder… Could it be… Nah, I won't think about it. If it happens then so be it. Great. Fucking awesome. But there's no point in wondering until more time passes. I just close my eyes and lean my head down on his. I give a sigh of contentment, holding Shannon tenderly, and smiling to myself.

**The End**

_Legalities: John Cena, Shannon Moore, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
